Juste un baiser
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Ser Jorah Mormont est fou amoureux de Daenerys. Mais il sait que jamais il ne l'aura. Jamais il ne pourra vaincre le fantôme de Khal Drogo. Cela ne l'empêcherais pas de mourir pour elle. Pour cela, elle lui sera toujours reconnaissante. Et elle lui donnera un cadeau… .


**Voici un OneShot très court mais très romantique écrit sur la série Game Of Thrones, sur les personnages Daenerys et Jorah. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais maintenant que Drogo est mort, je rêve de la voir avec Jorah, même si cela n'arrivera jamais à la cheville de la relation Drogo/Daenerys. Ce OS se passe dans la saison 2, dans l'épisode 8, quand Daenerys demande à Jorah de la conduire à ses dragons, voler par deux des treize des maîtres de Qarth. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

_**DISCLAIMER : **__Tout les personnages appartiennent à George R.R. Martin et le début de l'histoire à David Benioff et D.B. Weiss, je n'ai aucun droit sur l'histoire. _

**POV Jorah : **

Cela me hantait depuis tellement de temps…

J'en rêvais jour et nuit. C'est mal, je le sais bien. Et totalement impossible. Cela n'arriverait jamais, j'en suis conscient. Mais que puis-je y faire ? L'amour ne se contrôlait pas. Il ne se dominait pas. Jamais je n'avais demandé à tomber amoureux de Daenerys Targaryen. Grands dieux, jamais. J'aurais même préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Cela m'aurait évité de souffrir. La voir toute les jours était une véritable torture, un supplice. Heureusement que je suis bon acteur. Jamais Corelia, ma première femme, ne m'avait fait ça. Pourtant, je croyais vraiment l'aimer. Je l'ai sûrement aimé, un jour. Mais pas comme Daenerys. Jamais comme Daenerys.

Comment ne pas aimer une telle femme ? Si forte sous cette apparence fragile et délicate… Sous ce masque se cachait un feu, le feu du dragon. Elle me demande si je me souviens du jour où elle est sortie des flammes, intacte… Bon Dieu, je m'en souviendrais jusqu'à ma mort.

Je la suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, je prendrais mon épée et me la planterai en plein cœur si cela pouvait l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Mais je veux qu'elle vive. Elle doit vivre. Je ne supporterais pas l'idée de la voir morte, de l'imaginer sans vie… Et elle veut que je la conduise droit à la mort ! Elle me l'ordonne ! Si je m'écoutais, je la prendrais sur mes épaules et je l'emmènerais loin de Qarth, de cette ville de malheur… Mais j'ai juré de la servir.

Elle me regarde d'une façon si intense ! Ses grands yeux verts me supplient. En secouant doucement la tête, elle posa sa main sur ma joue d'un geste tendre. Le simple effleurement de sa peau douce provoqua un frisson délicat dans tout mon corps.

- Ce sont mes enfants, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse. Et ce sont les seuls enfants que je ne pourrais jamais avoir…

Cette phrase me déchire le cœur. Quand bien même je sais que jamais je n'aurais la moindre chance avec elle, que je n'étais pas digne d'une femme comme elle, une princesse Targaryen, une Khaleesi… Et je savais aussi qu'elle a aimée Khal Drogo. Qu'elle l'aimait encore, qu'elle l'aime toujours probablement, qu'elle souffre chaque instant de sa vie en pensant à lui. Avec ces quelques mots, elle clame haut et fort qu'elle ne veut plus d'hommes. Jamais.

Je haïssais Khal Drogo. Mais je le cachais bien. Je le jalousais terriblement, la jalousie me dévorait, me rongeait. Le voir pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait avec elle… L'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras… Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Ce serait le dernier pas à franchir vers la folie. Oh oui, j'haïssais Khal Drogo. Mais je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à m'arracher le cœur et les poumons si cela pouvait le ramener à la vie. Car c'est tout ce qu'elle désire. Et moi, Jorah Mormont de l'Île-aux-Ours, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Même si cela devait dire qu'elle soit avec un autre homme.

- Emmenez-moi auprès d'eux, ajouta-t-elle, le regard triste.

Sa décision me déplaisait fortement, mais je m'y pliais, bien malgré moi. J'hochais doucement la tête et sa main retomba. Je l'emmènerais auprès de ses dragons. Advienne que pourra. J'affronterais chaque sorcier, chaque soldat, chaque créature qui se dresserait entre elle et ses trois petits dragons. Même si cela devait me coûter la vie. J'espère juste y parvenir et réussir à les faire sortir. C'est mon seul désir.

Elle me sourit et mon cœur s'emballa. J'observais son visage. De ses cheveux argentés, son teint habituellement pâle mais légèrement hâlée à cause des nombreuses journées passés dans le désert rouge. Ses grands yeux verts jade pleins de détermination et de détresse. Ses lèvres rose et pleine, si charnue…

Soudain, je perdis tout contrôle de moi-même. Ce désir que j'avais si longtemps refoulé m'envahit d'un coup, sans prévenir. Ce que je vais faire, je le regretterais sans doute toute ma vie. Mais je devais le faire. Au moins une fois. Quitte à subir sa colère et son rejet. Un baiser, juste un seul baiser. Je me penchais vers elle et pressa mes lèvres contre les siennes.

La surprise joua en ma faveur, mais seulement pour quelques secondes. Dès qu'elle comprit ce que j'ai fait, elle me repoussa violemment, le feu embrassant ses yeux jades.

- Comment osez-vous ? S'écria-t-elle, furieuse et tremblante de colère.

- Pardonnez-moi, Khaleesi, je sais bien que je ne suis pas digne de vous, que je ne le serais jamais… Que jamais cela n'arrivera. Mais je devais le faire, Khaleesi. Juste une fois.

Elle ne répondit pas mais plongea son regard dans le mien. Je la fixais sans détourner les yeux, mettant tout mon amour dans mon regard, qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle voie. Qu'elle sache ce que je ressens pour elle. Qu'elle sache qu'elle sera toujours aimée en secret, dans l'ombre, loin d'elle mais toujours présent. Peu à peu, la colère déserta son regard et elle s'adoucit. Elle ne m'en voulait pas, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Mais rien ne m'aurait préparé à ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle se rapprocha et prit mon visage entre ses petites mains blanches. Tout doucement, avec lenteur, elle posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. De son plein gré. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Mes idées étaient tellement embrouillées que je n'étais pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais mon corps savait, lui.

Mes mains la prirent par la taille et je la serrais contre moi. Je sentais ses formes féminines contre mon torse et mon désir, mon désir d'homme, se réveilla, depuis si longtemps éteint… Je l'embrassais avec ferveur, avec passion, avec tout l'amour et le désir que j'avais enfouis au fond de moi pendant tout ces mois, je les laissais sortir, les laissais éclater au grand jour. Et elle ne me repoussa pas. Pas une seule fois. Au contraire, elle répondit à mon appel, sa langue s'enroula autour de la mienne avec sensualité et douceur à la fois. Tout ce qu'elle était. Un dragon et un ange. J'enfouis ma main dans ses cheveux blonds, ses cheveux que j'avais tant de fois rêvée de toucher ! Seigneur, ils étaient encore plus doux et plus soyeux que dans mes rêves…

Et puis cela s'arrêta. Daenerys s'éloigna de moi, plus doucement qu'ils y'a quelques minutes, haletante. Nous étions tout les deux à bout de souffle. Lentement, je me détachais d'elle et murmura simplement :

- Pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, la respiration saccadée. La réponse était dans ses yeux. C'était un cadeau. Un cadeau qu'elle me faisait. Une manière pour elle de me remercier… Me remercier de quoi ? Par mes yeux, je lui transmis cette question mais elle se contenta de sourire tendrement et mystérieusement, et de tourner les talons.

J'effleurais mes lèvres du bout des doigts. C'était tout ce que j'aurais d'elle. A jamais. Mais c'était suffisant. C'était bien plus que je ne l'espérais. Ce souvenir m'accompagnerait jusqu'à la mort. Et tant pis si c'est pour les jours à venir, si c'est pour sauver ces dragons. Ce sera une belle mort.

Car je serais mort pour elle. Daenerys Targaryen. La seule femme que je n'aimerais jamais. Et la seule femme que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Mais j'aurais au moins eu un baiser.


End file.
